Susurros en la noche
by mitsuki07
Summary: En la guerra sentimientos como el odio o la tristeza nacen y crecen como un virus entre las personas, pero, ¿y el amor? ¿En una época turbulenta crecerá mirando el cielo o se marchitara con un simple toque? Kyoko/Ren


**_Hola! Ando yo de nuevo por aquí…_**

 ** _Esta vez con una nueva y muy corta historia, espero lo disfruten_**

 ** _Hika &cerebro-chan_**

* * *

En la guerra sentimientos como el odio o la tristeza nacen y crecen como un virus entre las personas, pero, ¿y el amor? ¿En una época turbulenta crecerá mirando el cielo o se marchitara con un simple toque? Kyoko/Ren

* * *

 ** _Inesperado._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cuando salgas de tu casa,_

 _Procura ir como si fueras a encontrarte_

 _Con una persona importante_

 _(Confucio)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La lucha era terrible.

Los hombres se atacaban unos a otros, sin piedad, sin sentimiento. Dándolo todo, resistiendo, sobreviviendo, viviendo, muriendo.

Miles de hombres muriendo por la locura de uno solo.

Hombres que mataban sin mirar la cara del otro, esperando, rogando que el siguiente que se colocara frente a ellos no fuera algún conocido, algún amigo o pariente; no los miraban antes de cortarles las cabezas o atravesarles el pecho; si tenían el infortunio de conocer a su contendor lo atacaban sin pasión ni remordimiento.

Mataban antes de ser muertos.

Sobre un río de sangre y una alfombra de cadáveres de ojos cristalinos, sin vida u ojos de dolor en su último aliento.

Así era la guerra que Vivian.

La gente inocente gritando antes de una batalla o gritando al perderlo todo.

Gente corriendo, mujeres buscando a sus hijos con el deseo en la boca de que sus esposos e hijos regresarían vivos de la guerra. Deseos desperdiciados.

Nadie estaba a salvo en la guerra,

Ella lo sabía, aun si no se era parte de ella todos terminan sufriendo.

Completamente desesperada trataba de alejarse del epicentro del ataque, dejando su pueblo atrás, dejando a una madre que la miraba con toda la vergüenza que sentía por ella reflejando ese odio como cuando te veías al asomarte a un rio y tu rostro te sonreía.

No le debía nada a su madre y cuando el ejército del Sur invadió su pueblo ella no dudo al alejarse dejando todo atrás.

El bosque la resguardaba de todos, pero en la guerra los lugares eran exploradas hasta la saciedad, ella tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse en peor momento en el momento menos indicado.

La peor circunstancia posible.

Y ahora era parte de lo que tanto había evitado mientras corría entre arboles comiendo plantas y frutas que el bosque le brindaba.

-Camina si no deseas morir.

La verdad es que no llegaba a comprender el motivo por el cual aún se encontraba con vida, probablemente la suerte le sonreía de una forma irónica.

El caballo volvió a relinchar molesto por la forma en la que era tratado, sin descanso. Y ella también estaba molesta y cansada, era la primera vez que viajaba en un viaje tan largo a caballo, era la primera vez que se subía a uno.

Peor aún era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto al centro de la ciudad. Cada vez más maravillosa y más terrible, con los soldados de un lado para otro, la gente oculta llevando una vida falsa.

Sin hablar en ningún momento llego hasta el mismísimo centro de la tierra sagrada; el gran castillo, el centro de todos los reinos en donde el monarca supremo se resguardaba mientras su ciudad era atacada y sus pueblos destruidos.

Una joven se hizo cargo de ella guiándola entre pasillos con grandes alfombras rojas y paredes de oro. La mujer de rostro simpático la guio hasta una habitación en donde sin decir nada más que las órdenes naturales la ayudo a darse un baño.

-Disculpe…

La mujer la miro con el rostro enternecido mientras la ayudaba a secarse y sacaba detrás de un biombo un hermoso vestido azul con detalles en blanco, de la calidad que llevaría una princesa u alguna joven noble pero ella no era ni uno ni lo otro, era simplemente una joven que había perdido su casa y probablemente también a su madre.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello, deberías de cuidar mejor de el.

La mujer cepillaba su cabello pelirrojo, estaba enredado y la mujer al quitarle los nudos no podía evitar darle uno que otro jalón.

-Disculpe… No me han dicho nada desde que me trajeron aquí y no comprendo por qué motivo…

-Tranquila, pronto te lo explicaré, por el momento ocupémonos en dejarte guapa para la fiesta, apuesto que atraerás la mirada de muchos nobles.

Kyoko no lo entendía pero permitió que la mujer le pasara el delicado vestido, ajustándolo a su cintura y enredando los hilos blancos a la altura de sus hombros con lo que parecían unos grandes moños.

Le entrego unos zapatos que hacían a juego y cepillo su largo cabello nuevamente para peinarlo y recogerlo de la forma más hermosa que lo había visto.

Le explico que el reino del sur planeaba firmar un tratado de paz con el resto de los reinos, lo que causaría la perdición del reino sagrado. EL rey intentaba generar algún contrato con el reino del norte y oeste y para eso la necesitaban.

-Habrá más chicas que como tú serán las candidatas para el casamiento, con ello se podrá firmar un tratado de paz.

-¿Pero porque yo? No soy ningún noble y no tengo nada, ni siquiera soy atractiva.

-Bueno pequeña, eres bastante atractiva y tu cabello es hermoso. El rey no quiso dar a sus nobles y mando al ejército que buscaran jóvenes entre los pueblos, es un honor servir a tu rey de esta forma, así que levanta la cabeza con orgullo.

Kyoko lo único que sentía era desolación, al menos tenía la esperanza de que ni siquiera la verían durante la fiesta.

La mujer se alejó para traer una pequeña caja de madera y extrajo de ahí un delicado antifaz blanco con toques azules y dorados, era hermoso.

-Es el símbolo que te representa como una candidata, no lo pierdas ni le causes daño.

La chica asintió de forma mecánica, la mujer la guio nuevamente entre los pasillos hasta una gran puerta con recubrimiento de piedras preciosas y la dejo sola cuando etas se abrieron.

El lugar era hermoso y estaba iluminado de forma muy natural. La gente se arremolinaba en la pista de baile, distinguió a algunas otras mujeres que llevaban el mismo tipo de antifaz que ella y se supo que no era la única desdichada.

Un hombre con una trompeta inicio una melodía y todos guardaron silencio.

-El emperador Fuwa Shotaro.

Todas las personas hicieron una inclinación ante el joven que entro en la habitación, con una enorme capa roja colgando de sus hombros y un traje militar con muchas medallas.

En cuanto el emperador tomo asiento todos en la sala se permitieron levantarse y continuaron la fiesta.

Después de bailar con varios nobles salió al patio buscando la calma, se retiró los zapatos que le quedaban justos e intento en vano retirarse las orquídeas que sostenían su cabello y jalaban su cuero cabelludo.

El lugar era tranquilo y no había nadie más afuera, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta mientras ella lo hacía en la calma de ese lugar.

Sintiéndose observada miro en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de alguien más.

No estaba tan sola como pensaba.

Dorado y verde chocaron por primera vez y se fusionaron.

El calor se le subió hasta las orejas, el hombre frente a ella era alto y llevaba una espada en su cinto, era un militar y parecía de alto rango por las medallas que llevaba y el sombrero que ocultaba su cabello negro como la noche.

La mitad de su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz pero sus ojos eran lo que la habían atrapado.

Eran los ojos de la naturaleza y la sabiduría.

Unos hermosos ojos.

-No es apropiado para una dama encontrarse a deshoras fuera de un hogar.

-Soy una invitada en la fiesta y yo…

-Lo sé, eres una candidata. Lo que no se es lo que hace en un lugar como este cuando debería de estar dentro cumpliendo los deseos del emperador.

Kyoko no supo que decir y bajo la mirada buscando algún refugio frente al hombre que la miraba absorbiendo todo de ella.

Escucho sus pasos al acercarse y vio sus pulcros zapatos cuando llego frente a ella.

El hombre levanto su rostro con una de sus fuertes manos y la miro con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene unos ojos hermosos?

Kyoko intento zafarse del agarre del hombre pero era demasiado fuerte y una parte de ella quería grabarse la sensación de su calidad mano sobre su rostro.

La música del interior sobresalió del edificio y la naturaleza canto junto a los violines.

-Bella dama, ¿me permitiría esta pieza?

El militar no permitió responder a la joven y la tomo por la cintura mientras colocaba su mano junto a la de ella.

Kyoko siguió la música y el ritmo del vals que bailaban, su vestido se arrastraba un poco sobre el bien cuidado pasto pero eso ya no le importaba.

Solo le importaba el hombre que le daba vueltas en medio de un patio con antifaces en sus caras y en sus bocas el sabor de la guerra.

Por un momento ese baile se volvió su refugio y el pasto, la guerra, las máscaras quedaron en un segundo plano. Solo la música estaba presente en su nueva realidad y sus ojos nuevamente se miraron, chocando el oro con la naturaleza, el verde y el dorado y volvieron a fundirse moviéndose a un solo compas.

La música termino pero ellos continuaron moviéndose a un ritmo creado por ellos mismos. Kyoko no quería que esa sensación terminara, la sensación de estar volando.

Pero ella no debería de estar ahí, ella ayudaría a su reino sacrificándose por la vida de miles más, pero no podía retirar su mirada de la de aquel hombre que la había hechizado con unas simples palabras y un baile.

Kyoko dejo de moverse y el hombre la imito.

-¿Debes marcharte?

El hombre tomo su mano de forma delicada y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Me permitirías contemplar el rostro que acompañan sus hermosos ojos?

Kyoko sintió cuando la presión de la máscara cedió y el hombre tomo la máscara antes de que cayera al suelo, Kyoko de inmediato bajo la cabeza completamente cohibida.

Escucho el lazo de la máscara del otro cuando este se retiró su propia mascara y le entrego a la chica la suya.

Volvió a levantarle la mirada y Kyoko pudo ver el rostro del hombre que la había hechizado, era la persona más hermosa que hubiera visto y la sonrisa que le dedico era aún más bella. Todos sus demonios internos a causa de la guerra desaparecieron por un instante ante la sonrisa del hombre.

-Si no es una incordialidad ¿me permitiría saber su nombre?

-Mogami Kyoko

El hombre termino retirándose el sombrero que cubría sus cabellos y con una mano la atrajo hacia sí.

-Tsuruga Ren, jefe del ejército del reino sagrado. Es un placer conocerla my lady.

Sintiendo como coloco sus labios en su frente Kyoko se sonrojo fuertemente pero el militar no observo su gesto.

Soltándola se dio media vuelta y se alejó dejándola con el corazón desbocado y un nuevo motivo en su corazón marchito.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hahaha bueno… esto no estaba planeado pero tenía muchas ganas de subir algo así desde que vi las imágenes del Sexi Ren militar… haha aD:_**

 ** _La verdad no espero alargar mucho la historia, a lo mucho unos 3 capítulos (eso siempre digo a que no?)_**

 ** _Como prometí, mañana subiré No need to know y si me da tiempo también actualizare Hellgrind…. :3_**

 ** _Cerebro-chan está agotado, demasiada información en dos semanas :3_**

 ** _Nos leemos en estos días!_**

 ** _Hika &cerebrocasimuerto-chan_**

 ** _D:_**


End file.
